Won't End Up Alone
by Tigerdust
Summary: Nick/Greg slash. Love and smut, cause I haven't done a nice song!fic in awhile. Song from Heart, the theme for a surprise honeymoon they have in Hawaii. Surprise mostly because Nick didn't know thats where he was headed.


Nick pushed the door open with his elbow. He could smell the fresh scent of the hotel room all around him and the crashing of the waves beyond. Getting a better price on his flight had its disadvantages, but he knew that he would see the sun rise and set at some point. He was here for two weeks on the hardest earned vacation of his life.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here_

_The room's pitch dark_

Dropping his large duffel bag on the chair near the door, he padded around the room without flipping on the lights. Touching the button beneath the tv, he saw it flick to life. Nick turned the volume down to mute, just letting the soft glow fill the room.

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

Examining the key on the chain of the mini fridge with a slight squint, he opened up the bar and grabbed a small box of chocolate covered macadamia nuts, a first of many that he intended to consume. Grabbing a couple of small bottles of booze, and making a mental note to call to room service to get more alcohol sent to his room pronto, he thrust the door shut with the palm of his hand and walked over to the bed again.

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_I hope that it won't end alone_

He fell back onto the bed, letting the clinking bottles and small box of nuts crowd around his gut. He watched the flickering images for the luaus and movies and pool advertisements all filter through his brain. He had signed up for windsurfing as part of his package and he knew that would be pretty much the only time he would be completely sober the entire trip. Nick felt groggy, gritty, and exhausted from his everyday life. One by one, the bottles were opened and drained, set neatly on the night stand by his bed, the lamp on the side still turned off.

_Till now_

_I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_But now it chills me to the bone_

It was probably his imagination, but he could feel the crud creeping all around his body. Nick toed off his shoes and let out a sigh. He was too keyed up, even in Hawaii. Maybe, just maybe, Nick thought, I should go out to get a couple of drinks instead. I could find a local bar somewhere or something.

Sitting up, he took a look at his travel gear. I'll have to shower first, he thought to himself grimly as he compared his stubble and baggy eyes to a walking corpse, in his minds eye.

_How do I get you alone?_

The lights in the bathroom were unbearably bright, but the long shower with almost scorching hot water felt good as it rippled over his parched skin. The soap was this unscented clean bar that foamed and clung to his body. He felt like he could hear his light tufts of chest hair sighing in appreciation. His biceps sagged comfortably, hot water moving over the knots of tension. His hands moved across his chest and abs with the bar of soap, paying careful attention as they moved lower. He groaned loudly to himself as he worked his cock into a lather just because he could. When he finally got to the hair, Nick gripped his scalp hard and massaged until his rough fingers made him to sigh like a contended dog.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

There was a knock at the door as he was toweling off. It was unexpected and startled him.

"Comin." Nick wrapped a thick, warm white towel around his waist to give himself some semblance of modesty. Yanking the door open only a tiny bit to see who it was, his head jerked back in surprise as Greg pushed the door until he had an opening he could slide through.

They stood silent for a moment until Greg shifted the weight of his backpack, bringing it down to his feet. Nick spoke up first. "What do are you doing here?"

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

Greg didn't dare blink. "I figured if I had to ask, I'd never get the answer I was looking for."

Nick shook his head. "Man, you can't just skip out on work."

"I'm not. I quit the lab. I'm getting a teaching gig at UNLV until I find something more permanent."

Nick blinked, not believing what he was hearing. "What? Why?"

Greg moved closer to Nick, too close for someone who was just a friend. "Because whatever is eating you up on the inside affects me, and we can't date as long as we work at the same job. I can find good work, Nick, but I can't lose you."

_But the secret is still my own_

_Oh, and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

Reaching over the bed until he turned the lamp on, Nick hissed but the light didn't bother Greg. "Doesn't need to be so dark in here."

"Greg, I'm not..."

Greg shook his head, reaching up to kiss Nick as he pulled back across the king sized bed. "Just shut up."

At first, Nick was too stunned to reciprocate, but there was no one to keep him from answering Greg's lips as they fused to his own. He could taste the coffee on Greg's breath as much as Greg could probably taste the booze on his own. It wasn't until Nick wrapped his arms around Greg and pulled him inside until there was more than a circus tent in his towel that he knew that Greg was right. History sometimes has to repeat itself. All the times they had argued and snuck around and cheated on each other with women out in the open didn't matter. They couldn't anymore or they would both be eaten alive.

_Till now_

_I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared before I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Nick spoke when they came up for air. "You're wearing the shirt I got you."

Greg smirked. "You might as well be naked."

"Good point." Nick sucked in his gut so that the towel fell to the floor. His erection hit Greg's body at his belt line, the cold of his metal buckle shocking Nick's system just slightly.

Greg blushed as Nick's hands traveled down his cheeks, massaging his neck and the collar bone with worn thumbs until they hit the buttons of the red shirt with the orange sunset and white dotted windsurfers on it that had been a gag gift at the first Christmas party they had both attended.

Greg could read Nick's mind on certain occasions. "I thought if I had to seduce you, you might like a reminder of..."

Nick shook his head. "Might not wanna talk while I undress you."

_How do I get you alone?_

Greg found that his arms were shaking as Nick yanked the tucked in shirt from his pants. Finishing the last button, Nick watched the shirt swing away from Greg's body. It had been awhile since they had spent time like this together but Nick didn't feel nervous at all.

Nick moved around Greg's body until he was sandwiched between his lover and the bed. Grazing his teeth over Greg's neck, making the younger man jump slightly, he spoke in a soft whisper. "We've done this before, what are you so nervous about?"

"It's a bigger deal than you think."

Nick responded by using his arms and hands to secure Greg to his own. Slipping his hands underneath Greg's arms, Nick slid the shirt away from Greg's body until it joined the growing pile of clothes and towels on the floor.

_How do I get you alone?_

"I promise I'll take care of you then."

Greg turned around, slipping in and out of Nick's grasp easily. "Careful, somebody might believe you if you tell them that."

Nick could feel Greg's heartbeat as their chests met when he swooped down to kiss him a second time. The second kiss was sweeter, longer, lower. It had to be to create that bridge of trust they'd rarely had before. Nick fell back onto the bed with Greg lying on top of him. Nick's thick arms secured themselves on Greg's legs so that his ass parted in his jeans, just the way Nick liked to see them. That was the one part of his body that Greg loved to exercise, the lower legs. And damn if it didn't show.

Nick groaned, tossing his head back when Greg started to buck against his body to get his hand to a place where he could jack Nick's dick until he came. Nick could feel the pre-come already starting to slick between Greg's jeans and his cock. For a fleeting moment, Nick thought that maybe he just didn't want to get Greg's jeans too dirty.

But instead, it was something more simple. It was something as simple as feeling the muscles of his ass unencumbered. That smooth bottom working his hands, begging for a random finger to slip, to probe, to stay until Greg was begging for Nick to move or for Nick to give him more.

Greg was hard, his cock peeking out from between their sandwiched forms. Nick only caught sight of it every so often, kisses often in his way, but he knew that it was there. He felt the condom package thrust into his hand and he had to break away the kiss to catch his breath. He held Greg by the shoulder so they could look at each other face to face.

"You sure, man? We haven't done this in awhile."

"C'mon, Nick. Its just like riding a bike."

Nick blinked as Greg was smirking and clearly getting very happy, the lustful mist over his eyes attesting to it. "Its nothing like riding a bike."

Greg shrugged, snatching the condom back to unwrap it. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

Nick hissed, bucking hard when he felt the fingers with the latex on them roll down onto the base of his cock and linger for an excruciatingly wonderful few minutes on his balls. There was a tongue down there too, but he was getting way too excited to notice when the two changed places for lubrication purposes.

He leaned forward when things got really still on the bed. Greg was trying to decide the best way to mount himself over Nick's hard member. Nick grabbed Greg's arms until he was caught in a bear hug. Greg's body followed in a natural way where he leg spread under Nick's body until he was half on the bed and half lifted over it by Nick's bulk.

Truth be told, they had only done this about three times before and each time had felt so different for Greg. He had fought the pain the first time until Nick had pulled out. They had fought for a week afterwards, mostly Greg had fought himself because of how violated he felt for allowing himself to want Nick to do that. Each time had gotten easier, but it was still something new.

However, that didn't make it worth it. Especially for Nick, when he locked tight into Greg's muscles, when they were still and deep in each other. Right before he knew the moment. Greg would be still but his left side would start trembling just slightly, then.

"Fuck, Nick."

He would thrust, just slightly, just enough until he knew he was hitting his partner's prostate. Propping himself up on his elbow, the line of shade from the lamp crossed them both, tying them into the light and the dark together.

They had tried dirty talk the first time but it had failed, stuck in Greg's throat and hidden behind blushes. Greg was so fit despite his diet of junk food and coffee that Nick had accused him once of being a cat in disguise. And the way that his entire body purred and vibrated when Nick was deep inside him helped him to just take it over the edge.

"Let me know if..."

_How do I get you alone?_

"No." Greg cemented his position by placing his hand behind him as Nick continued to thrust so that Nick couldn't pull out.

Nick could feel his body tighten until he wanted to let go. But he didn't want to let go of Greg because of the heat between, the passion that erupted between snide comments, when they would sneak off between games of pool and find some dark corner to kiss in. It was romance and danger and lust, and Nick could feel it all rolling in each pound of his cock deep into the man he loved.

"You're gonna...oh geez...Nicky!"

Nick grabbed onto Greg's cock with his free hand, letting it slide with the slickness of his own pre-cum across Greg's stiff member. Just the touch was enough. He felt the underside of Greg's cock go completely rigid. The lines, the veins were all visible and it was no surprise when Greg exploded.

Greg's ass tensed the moment he came over Nick's entire body. His cock was pointed, cum flying out and landing all about Nick's chest, a trail of white that started at his faded farmers tan and went all the way to the other side of his farmers tan on his arms.

Greg was too tight. Nick couldn't move, didn't want to cum yet and yet Greg was not moving, trying hard to clench Nick to the spot as well. They just gazed at each other for mere moments but it was enough. Greg nodded and Nick's entire body came, everything just seizing up and shooting hard out of his dick, causing Greg to cum a second time over Nick's hands as they gripped onto the space in Greg's hips.

They fell into each other, Nick's cock eventually softening but Greg didn't move for a long while off the top of him.

Nick finally spoke after gulping the last panted gasp. "How did you know where to find me, Greggo?"

Greg smiled. "I cheated of course. I'm smart enough to know how to follow you."

Nick held tight onto Greg, putting the younger man under his chin as they lay their together. Eventually, the did move to shower, but only because they needed a real meal before they continued their honeymoon.


End file.
